User talk:Mnenwxz
Profanity Profanity is OK, but porn isn't. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'QueenZeppelin'']] (talk ・ ) 00:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Crat I'll have to ask Sea Cucumber that. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'''QueenZeppelin]] (talk ・ ) 00:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) FunnyMedia chat Can we chat on FM? I am on IRC there. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'QueenZeppelin'']] (talk ・ ) 01:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC): :FunnyMedia is not working for me, can you give me the link to chat? 01:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=funnymedia-antitrollgroup [[User:QueenZeppelin|'''QueenZeppelin]] (talk ・ ) 03:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. SMRY1239 18:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Can you come back? [[User:QueenZeppelin|'QueenZeppelin'']] (talk ・ ) 22:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::How about this wiki's chat? SMRY1239 23:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Wazzup, SMRY? Wanna chat? [[User:QueenZeppelin|'''QueenZeppelin]] (talk ・ ) 22:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. SMRY1239 22:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi There I am your conscience. I letf everyone a note for them to read. 22:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry, I was busy. Wanna chat? [[User:QueenZeppelin|'QueenZeppelin'']] (talk ・ ) 23:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I do. SMRY1239 00:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude No offense, but You are a terrible admin. That anonymous user was right, You are taking this whole thing way to seriously. If we got rid of all the adult humor, there wouldn't be much left of the wiki. Please get a sense of humor. Desu! 02:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Also don't bad-faith block users just because you don't like them, just like you did. I have nothing against you, but, just don't do that. Also that you'll make you look like what you're not, an idiot. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'''QueenZeppelin]] (talk ・ ) 22:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Bullet HE QUIT WIKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! [[User:QueenZeppelin|'QueenZeppelin'']] (talk ・ ) 20:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :He did months ago, I kept telling you. But we can still throw a partay! SMRY1239 21:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yo wazzup Wanna chat? [[User:QueenZeppelin|'''QueenZeppelin]] (talk ・ ) 22:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, sorry, can't. My mom kicked me off the computer again. How bout in 30 min? SMRY1239 22:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, sure. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'QueenZeppelin'']] (talk ・ ) 17:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I was double neck guitar shopping. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'''QueenZeppelin]] (talk ・ ) 22:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :DeviantArt. An Explanation You want to apologize, huh? You wanna know something? Too bad. I've known you long enough. At first, I liked you. I thought you were a great guy, and a good friend. As the months passed, I started to see you for who you truly were, as a rude, sexist, whining jerk you really are. This whole relationship with you has come to a head, and it's time to end it. And the way you talk about "fighting trolls" and "hating Blittle"? You are a troll yourself, and you constantly start pointless drama. But the thing that bothers me most about you is your sexism. The way you constantly make yo mama jokes. I refuse to tolerate your behavior towards me and everyone else on this wiki. William8288 03:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if that's exactly sexist, but yeah. And I say you don't even deserve to have the title of a troll, seeing as you fail at it so much. :Finally, your ego. JEEZ, COOL THAT THING THE F*CK OFF!! —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 03:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC)